1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling system for a horizontal engine whose front and rear engine blocks are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional motorcycle having a horizontal engine (its crank shaft making a right angle with the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body) with front and rear engine blocks arranged along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body, use has been made of an air cooled engine with cooling fins on the peripheries of the front and rear engine blocks or a water cooled engine with water jackets on the peripheries of the front and rear engine blocks.
In the case of an air cooled engine, although the front engine block is cooled effectively and directly by the wind produced on traveling, there is a disadvantage that the rear engine block may not be cooled sufficiently because it is negligably exposed to the passing wind. Meanwhile, as regards the water cooled engine, although an excellent cooling effect is achievable, a drawback is that water cooling equipment such as a large capacity water pump or radiator is required, this undesirably increasing not only the weight but also the cost of the motorcycle.